Mobile electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and digital cellular telephones are increasingly used for electronic commerce (e-commerce) and mobile commerce (m-commerce). Programs that execute on the mobile devices to implement e-commerce and/or m-commerce functionality may need to operate in a secure mode to reduce the likelihood of attacks by malicious programs (e.g., virus programs) and to protect sensitive data.
For security reasons, at least some processors provide two levels of operating privilege: a first level of privilege for user programs; and a higher level of privilege for use by the operating system. However, the higher level of privilege may or may not provide adequate security for m-commerce and e-commerce, given that this higher level relies on proper operation of operating systems with highly publicized vulnerabilities. In order to address security concerns, some mobile equipment manufacturers implement yet another third level of privilege, or secure mode, that places less reliance on corruptible operating system programs, and more reliance on hardware-based monitoring and control of the secure mode. An example of one such system may be found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0140245, entitled “Secure Mode for Processors Supporting MMU and Interrupts.”
In addition to this secure mode, various hardware-implemented security firewalls and other security monitoring components have been added to the processing systems used in mobile electronic devices to further reduce the vulnerability to attacks. Examples of these security improvements may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/961,756, entitled “System and Method for Secure Mode for Processors and Memories on Multiple Semiconductor Dies Within a Single Semiconductor Package,” Ser. No. 10/961,755, entitled “Method and System of Ensuring Integrity of a Secure Mode Entry Sequence,” Ser. No. 10/961,344, entitled “System and Method of Identifying and Preventing Security Violations Within a Computing System,” Ser. No. 10/961,748, entitled “Method and System of Verifying Proper Execution of a Secure Mode Entry Sequence,” and European Patent Application EP 04292405.0, entitled “Method and System for Detecting a Security Violation Using an Error Correction Code,” all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In some implementations, one or more hardware-implemented security firewalls block or allow access to a system component in a mobile electronic device by another component (or by software executing on that component) depending on a set of rules. These rules establish relationships between pairs of components (i.e., system initiators and system targets) and the mode of operation (e.g., secure or non-secure). Such rules may be implemented either in hardware or software in the form of a permission table, wherein the component attempting access is crossed-referenced to an address range of the component to which access is desired. If the component requesting access does not have the appropriate access rights for the requested operation and for the current mode of operation, the firewall signals a security violation and the access is blocked. While these security firewall implementations help reduce the vulnerability of a mobile electric device to attacks, they have limitations that need to be addressed.